Our Sweet Moment
by Mei Hyun 3154
Summary: No summarry, just drabble about HaeHyuk / #718# / BL / DLDR!


Our Sweet Moment

.

.

By Mei Hyun

.

.

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Pair : HaeHyuk

Warn : BL, judul mungkin ga sesuai sama isi, etc (like usual)

Disclaimer : like usual (males ngetik xD)

.

.

.

Enjoy Reading

.

.

.

Seorang namja bersurai hitam legam bernama lengkap Lee Hyukjae atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang empuk yang ada di dalam kamarnya tersebut. Ia duduk di pinggiran ranjang sejenak, merenggangkan otot-ototnya dengan menarik tangannya ke atas, sebelum ia merebahkan tubuh kurusnya di atas ranjang tersebut.

"Ah... Nyamannya..." Gumaman penuh kelegaan itu mengalun dari bibir penuhnya.

Tak dapat dipungkirinya jika selama hampir seminggu ini tubuhnya selalu merasa lelah luar biasa seperti ini setelah ia menyelesaikan jadwalnya. Promo album yang dijadwalkan sangat singkat yang ia lakukan bersama rekan-rekan se-grup-nya membuat mereka meningkatkan porsi latihan mereka agar penampilan mereka di acara-acara musik nanti tidak mengecewakan penggemar mereka, terutama untuk penggemar mereka yang jauh-jauh datang dari luar negeri.

Hyukjae tersenyum ketika mengingat hal-hal yang ia lakukan terhadap fans-nya akhir-akhir ini. ' _Menggoda mereka sangat menyenangkan_ ' batin Hyukjae dalam hati ketika mengingat ekspresi dan tanggapan fans-nya saat ia menanyakan hal-hal kecil pada mereka seperti tentang makan dan suhu udara.

"Besok yang terakhir, aku harus menyampaikan sesuatu pada mereka" gumam Hyukjae sebelum ia meraih ponselnya yang ia letakkan di atas nakas yang ada disebelah ranjang yang ia tiduri tersebut.

"Selesai!" pekiknya pelan ketika ia selesai mengunggah sebuah foto beserta beberapa kata ke akun media sosialnya. "Selamat malam~" gumamnya dengan kedua mata yang terpejam, setelah ia meletakkan ponselnya kembali ke atas nakas.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian...

Tok, tok, tok

Suara ketukan pintu yang sedikit mengganggu tidur Hyukjae tersebut membuat Hyukjae mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Hyuk, kau di dalam?"

Sebuah suara yang begitu familiar di telinga Hyukjae membuat Hyukjae membuka matanya sedikit sebelum kedua mata itu kembali terpejam, yang menandakan jika Hyukjae sangat mengantuk dan memilih untuk mengabaikan panggilan tersebut.

Tok, tok, tok

"Hyuk?"

Hyukjae merubah posisi tidurnya saat suara ketukan dan panggilan itu kembali merasuki gendang telinganya.

Tok, tok, tok

"Hyukkie!"

Hyukjae menyerah!

Dengan rasa jengkel di hatinya, Hyukjae dengan berat hati membuka kedua matanya yang tampak memerah karena menahan kantuk. Ia mendudukkan dirinya sebentar di pinggiran ranjang sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat ke arah pintu kamarnya yang ia kunci.

Cklek!

"Apa maumu?" tanya Hyukjae cepat pada sang pelaku pengetukan pintu sekaligus pemanggil namanya.

"Kau sudah tidur?" Namja bersurai gelap itu bertanya balik pada Hyukjae.

"Kalau aku tidak menyahut kau tentu tahu apa jawabanku, bukan?" ucap Hyukjae dengan nada bicara yang sangat tidak bersahabat.

Namja bersurai gelap yang berdiri di depan Hyukjae tersebut menghela nafasnya sejenak sebelum menatap dalam kedua manik Hyukjae. "Aku minta maaf" ucapnya.

Hyukjae mendengus mendengarnya. "Apa-apaan kau ini? Sudah mengganggu tidurku, tapi hanya seperti ini. Jika kau datang kesini hanya untuk mengajakku makan tengah malam, aku tidak mau. Aku sangat mengantuk dan ingin tidur, jadi—"

"Buka pintunya"

"Ya! Lee Donghae!" pekik Hyukjae kesal ketika namja bersurai gelap yang merupakan rekan kerja, partner duet sekaligus kekasihnya tersebut mendorong pintu kamarnya yang memang ia buka hanya sedikit.

"Jangan menahan pintunya, Hyuk. Aku ingin masuk" ucap Donghae ketika Hyukjae menahan pintu kamarnya sekuat tenaga agar ia tidak bisa masuk ke dalam.

"Tidak mau!" tolak Hyukjae. "Aku mau tidur dan aku tidak mau tidur dengan keadaan kamar yang berantakan karena ulah tangan ajaibmu"

Donghae menurunkan tangannya yang menyentuh pintu kamar Hyukjae. Ia menatap Hyukjae dalam-dalam sebentar, sebelum tangan kanannya menangkup pipi kiri Hyukjae dan mengusap pipi itu perlahan dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku ingin tidur denganmu malam ini. Boleh kah?" tanyanya meminta ijin.

Hyukjae yang tiba-tiba mendapat perlakuan seperti itu membatu sejenak sebelum ucapan dengan nada suara yang sarat akan kegugupan terlontar dari mulutnya. "Ta-tapi Hae, aku sangat lelah, aku—"

"Sssttt" Donghae menempelkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir penuh Hyukjae. "Aku tidak meminta itu Hyukkie, aku hanya ingin tidur denganmu" ucap Donghae yang mengerti dengan apa yang hendak Hyukjae katakan.

"Baiklah" ucap Hyukjae pada akhirnya.

Ia membuka pintu kamarnya lebih lebar agar Donghae bisa masuk ke dalam kamarnya sebelum tangannya bergerak untuk menutup kembali pintu tersebut dan kembali menguncinya.

"Kemarilah" Donghae yang sudah terlebih dahulu berbaring di atas ranjang Hyukjae menepuk sisi kosong disampingnya. Memberi pesan nonverbal pada Hyukjae agar namja manis itu tidur disebelahnya.

"Kau ini... Padahal ini kamarku, kenapa kesannya jadi terbalik seperti ini?" Meskipun menggerutu, Hyukjae tetap datang menghampiri Donghae dan berbaring tepat disebelah namja tampan itu. Hyukjae bahkan menggunakan lengan Donghae sebagai bantalnya dan memeluk tubuh hangat tersebut cukup erat.

Donghae terkekeh sebentar sebelum mengecup sayang puncak kepala Hyukjae. "Aku merindukanmu" ucapnya setelah melepaskan kecupannya.

"Dasar aneh" gerutu Hyukjae.

"Mm?" gumam Donghae tak mengerti.

"Kita selalu bertemu setiap hari, tapi kau bilang kau merindukanku. Dasar aneh" Hyukjae menjelaskan maksud ucapannya tadi.

"Kau benar. Kita memang selalu bertemu setiap hari. Tapi saat-saat dimana kita bertemu tersebut kita tidak bisa melakukan hal yang seperti ini, bukan? Aku merindukan moment-moment kita yang seperti ini" Donghae kembali mengecup puncak kepala Hyukjae setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Aku juga" Hyukjae memejamkan kedua matanya sebelum ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kekar Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Hyukjae. Ia merubah posisi tubuhnya, berhadapan dengan Hyukjae, sebelum sebelah tangannya yang bebas melingkar di pinggang ramping Hyukjae dan menarik tubuh Hyukjae lebih dalam ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau pasti sangat lelah" gurau Donghae pelan—nyaris seperti sebuah bisikan—sebelum tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang Hyukjae tersebut merambat naik untuk merapikan poni Hyukjae yang sedikit menutupi matanya yang telah tertutup sempurna.

"Kau juga"

Donghae sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Ia mengira Hyukjae-nya sudah jatuh terlelap, mengingat mata Hyukjae yang tadi terlihat memerah saat namja manis itu membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Donghae.

"Kau pikir orang yang sudah jatuh tertidur bisa menyahuti ucapanmu?" tanya Hyukjae balik sebelum namja manis itu membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Donghae.

"Kau ini selalu saja seperti ini" Donghae yang gemas dengan tingkah Hyukjae yang selalu membolak balikkan perkataannya segera memposisikan tangannya di depan hidung Hyukjae dan mengapit hidung mancung Hyukjae dengan jemarinya.

"Yaa~" protes Hyukjae dengan sebelah tangan yang berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan Donghae dari hidungnya yang kini terlihat sedikit memerah. "Sakit" Hyukjae mengusap-usap hidungnya yang berhasil ia selamatkan dari apitan ibu jari dan telunjuk Donghae.

"Tidurlah... Besok kita masih ada satu acara promo lagi" Donghae menutup kedua mata Hyukjae dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

"Kau juga harus tidur. Jangan begadang. Kita harus berusaha keras besok agar tidak mengecewakan ELF kita"

"Tapi aku ingin melihatmu tidur dulu sebelum aku tidur"

Hyukjae menurunkan telapak tangan Donghae dari wajahnya dan menatap Donghae dalam. "Kau selalu beralasan seperti ini dan berakhir hanya tidur 2 sampai 3 jam. Tidur sekarang! Aku akan mengawasimu sampai kau tertidur, baru aku akan tidur setelahnya"

Donghae terkekeh sebentar sebelum ia mengecup sekilas bibir Hyukjae. "Tapi aku belum mengantuk, sayang... Tidurlah... Lihat! Mata ini sudah memerah dan berair. Jangan memaksakan dirimu"

"Tapi jika tidak begitu, kau—"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja meski porsi tidurku hanya 3 jam. Bukankah aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu? Kau tak perlu khawatir"

"Kau tak lihat jadwal kita? Kalau kau sakit atau cedera karena kondisi badanmu yang kurang istirahat bagaimana?"

Donghae menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Baiklah... Ayo kita tidur... Tapi, sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa cepat tidur jadi—Eh? Hyukkie?" Donghae terkejut saat Hyukjae tiba-tiba bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang. "Hyukkie, ada apa?"

Hyukjae segera menahan tubuh Donghae yang hendak bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"Tidurlah... Aku akan mengusap kepalamu agar kau cepat mengantuk" Hyukjae sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya dan mulai mengusap lembut kepala Donghae.

Donghae menarik pinggang Hyukjae yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di perut Hyukjae. "Terima kasih" ucap Donghae sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya.

Hyukjae tersenyum melihatnya dan kembali mengusap kepala Donghae berulangkali.

"Hyuk" panggil Donghae pelan.

"Hm?"

"Kau sudah mendengar pesanku?"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Hyukjae tak mengerti.

"Hidden track album baru kita" jelas Donghae.

"Bodoh!" umpat Hyukjae.

"Wae? Apa aku salah bicara disana?" Donghae membuka kedua matanya dan mendongak menatap Hyukjae.

"Salah! Sangat salah!"

Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya. "Salah? Dimananya yang salah? Aku hanya mengatakan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya. Aku—"

"Dasar bodoh! Saat di Cina kau mati-matian mengelak hubungan kita. Kau bilang kita hanya teman, kau bilang kita bukan pasangan gay, kau juga meminta ELF kita tidak lagi menyebut kita couple. Tapi apa sekarang? Kau malah dengan lugasnya mengatakan hal seperti itu di hidden track special message album kita" Hyukjae menghentikan usapan tangannya pada kepala Donghae dan menatap Donghae tajam.

"Ta-tapi Hyukkie, aku hanya—"

"Sudahlah... Cepat tidur! Besok pagi-pagi sekali kita harus bersiap-siap untuk pre-record" Hyukjae menepuk kepala Donghae pelan sebelum kembali mengusapnya.

"Hyukkie"

"Apa lagi?"

"Kemari... Tidurlah bersamaku... Aku ingin memelukmu..."

"Tapi—"

"Aku berjanji akan segera tidur. Ayolah..."

Hyukjae mengalah. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Donghae dan mengubah posisi tidurnya agar berhadapan dengan kekasih tampannya itu.

"Sudah... Sekarang ayo tidur" ucap Hyukjae sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya.

Donghae tersenyum melihatnya. Ia memeluk pinggang Hyukjae erat, merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua. "Jaljayo nae sarang... Aku mencintaimu... Sangat sangat mencintaimu... Have a nice dream dear" Donghae mengecup bibir Hyukjae sebelum ia memejamkan kedua matanya.

Hyukjae membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan, menatap wajah Donghae yang terlihat begitu damai dengan kedua mata yang terpejam dan bibir yang terlihat seperti sedang mengulas senyum tipis.

Hyukjae tersenyum dengan kedua mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca.

' _Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku begitu dalam Hae... Hidden track itu... Kau tahu? Aku begitu menyukainya. Aku bahkan sampai meneteskan airmataku ketika mendengar suaramu yang mengucapkan kata cinta untukku berulangkali... Aku pun begitu... Tapi kau tahu sendiri bukan? Aku begitu sulit untuk bisa mengutarakan apa yang kurasakan. Terima kasih sudah mau mengerti diriku yang seperti ini. Kau yang terbaik... Terima kasih banyak...'_ ucap Hyukjae dalam hati yang diakhiri dengan jatuhnya setetes airmata dari masing-masing mata indahnya.

"Nado saranghae Hae-ya... Have a nice dream too... Good night..." ucap Hyukjae sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya, menyusul Donghae yang sudah terlebih dahulu pergi ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

#HappyEunHaeDay

#HappyHaeEunDay

#718#

.

Oke, Mei memang HaeHyuk shipper, tapi mau siapa semenya mau siapa ukenya, asalkan melihat mereka berdua bersama-sama, saling berbagi baik itu senang maupun sedih, berjuang bersama-sama, tertawa dan menangis bersama, dan hal-hal lainnya, itu sudah cukup :')

.

See ya on another HaeHyuk fict ^^

.

-Mei Hyun-

.


End file.
